


Dog Person

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben isn't a dog person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Warn

Over the years Ben had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't a dog person. Sure his mom has had pomeranians but they were more yappy mutts to him than man's best friends.

When Ben first met his sister's dog Fifi, Fifi peed on his leg without warning. Ben picked her up held her at arm's length.

Now, Ben couldn't help but smile as Fifi sat on John lap and let herself be petted. John stoked Fifi's ear and calling her a good girl.

Ben might not be a dog person, but he was quickly becoming a John person.


End file.
